


Love Blossomed

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Aoba runs into a former Eva pilot, but not just any Eva pilot, but rather a certain blue haired girl.





	Love Blossomed

**Author's Note:**

> This has no connection to that scene in the End Of Evangelion where all those Rei clones forcefully turned Aoba into LCL.

Monday, February 22, 2021  
\----------------------

Shigeru Aoba was shopping for food in the marketplace, when he spotted two young adults buying fruit.

'Is that who I think it is?, I mean it wouldn't hurt to try.'

The long haired man approached the two and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Shinji Ikari?"

The brunette looked up.

"Yes, why?"

Shinji did a double take.

"Actually do I know you?, are you somebody famous?"

"No, my name is Shigeru Aoba, I was a technician at NERV."

"Oh yeah, you liked guitars right?"

"Yeah, I did."

Rei extended her hand, Shigeru took it in his and shook it.

"Since we aren't bounded by NERV's shackles anymore, why don't we try to get to know each other this time?"

The bluenette smiled.

"I would like that."


End file.
